Naruto : Storm Fighter
by Aganro-San
Summary: Naruto spent his short life alone, until one day he meets 3 "new guys" in town who completely change his life. Watch as Naruto encounters The Storm. First time fic so please be nice.


So this is my story of which includes my OCs so yeah its basically rewriting Naruto how I would like it to be with my own OCs yeah. I hope you like it. ^.^ beware i may bash the characters i like the least. Also i wish to try a new idea lets see if you can catch it.

this is my first fic treat me gentle on the flames .

I do not own Naruto or any concepts I will use in my story so please do not sue me or take my money and rights please.

Naruto:Winds Of Change

Running through th streets was a young boy with spiked blond hair, cerulean eyes and 6 distinct whisker marks, this boy is Uzumaki Naruto. It was a perfectly normal day for 7 year old Naruto, well if you consider what Naruto does every day "normal". Meaning he was getting chased, yet again. He never really thought about why they chased him, but it was giving him attention and he felt he desperately needed that. After running and pondering for a while he noticed a storm was starting to develop. He needed to find a place to shelter in for a bit. This is because he had very little clothing of which consisted of : a nearly too small orange shirt and a pair of torn blue shorts, so he was not very fit for stormy weather. Lost at thought he crashed into a young boy around the same age as him.

"Ouch, what were you thinking so hard about?" questioned the boy. "Oh im so sorry its just-" "Oh man its about to rain, and hard by the looks of it." stated the boy cutting Naruto off. "You should come to my house for now" he said. "But i-" "I wasn't giving you a choice" he spoke like it was perfectly natural to force people to stay at his house. So they headed to the boy's house.

Later at the boy's home Naruto found that it was quite empty for the fact the boy seemed to have a family, but none were to be found.

"I have an extra futon for you to sleep on." said the boy. "Thank you for the help but where is your family?" inquired Naruto. "Thats a topic for another day and its just nice to have more company then these fools" he said while pointing to 2 lumps on the ground already curled up on the floor.

"We just moved here you see." Naruto nodded and prepared to get to sleep after a tiring day. "So do you have a place to live?" Naruto shook his head, "Well would you like to stay here? its boring and you seem like fun." Naruto not believing his ears nodded vigorously. "Okay that's good." the boy sighed.

"By the way whats your name?" both boys said. "Uhh Naruto Uzumaki." "Cool name, I'm Kaishi A-" and just like that Naruto passed out. "Huh, maybe next time."

Naruto awoke to a nice smell only to find Kaishi and the 2 (now noticeable) boys eating at a medium sized table. They were eating what looked to be fried noodles with a dark brown sauce served with eggs and rice. Kaishi noticing Naruto first, got him started on breakfast. After a minute or so he said

"The brown haired boy is my cousin Etsuko Toson and the other boy is my friend Hiraku 'Trispear' Shikyo"

"Why Trispear?" asked Naruto. "Well he came up with the name one day and we decided to give ourselves titles" said Etsuko.

"Oh cool, so what are your titles and can i have one since im gonna stay here for a while." " Whoa slow down Naruto, I'm The Flame Breaker Etsuko, Kaishi here is Kaishi the Storm."

"So how did you come up with your names?" asked Naruto. "Well Trispear comes from my Trispear chakra Jutsu, The Flame Breaker comes from Etsuko's Flame Bloodline flame is a stronger form of fire jutsu, Kaishi's Bloodline involves a mix of Water, Wind, and Lightning style jutsu." explained Hiraku.

"And your parents?" Naruto once again asked. "ugh you ask a lot of questions, well they died." said Kaishi sullenly. "Kaishi we have to get to the Academy soon!" yelled Hiraku. "Oh man You are right Naruto do you know how to get there?" asked Kaishi. Naruto nodded and led the way to the academy happy that he would have new friends to help him survive all the idiot-people.

As they walked by Naruto actually got a good look at all 3 of them. Kaishi was a average height with black hair, sideburns that went down to his chin, bangs just above his eyebrows and hair down to the bottom of his neck. he carried a peculiar katana with swirl marks on it. Kaishi wore a grey turtleneck black slacks and basic black shinobi sandals. Kyo (as Kaishi called him) was just under Kaishi's height by at least 2 inches, he wore a grey tee with a pair of light blue jeans. and blue shinobi sandals. Kyo had short matted down black hair that was short enough to stay out of his eyes. Tsu (Kaishi called Etsuko that) wore a deep red shirt, black shorts, and red shinobi sandals. Tsu had brown hair that paled in comparison in length with his comrades. All of them had an air of confidence and radiance about their aura.

As the boys walked up to the class room they noticed how loud the squeals and yelling that was emanating from the room, they also noticed the contrast in noise as soon as they walked in instantly it was silent. silent enough for Iruka Umino to explain.

"These are the new students Etsuko Toson, Hiraku Shikyo, and Kaishi A-" and at that moment someone let out a huge fart completely throwing Iruka off and he forgot what he was about to say.

Soon enough they were all in their seats and working on how to listen to the lecture and hold a conversation without getting caught.

"So when can I get a title?" asked Naruto. "In due time Naruto we don't know an ability that we can base a name on" muttered Tsu scowling at how hard the lecture was to understand.

When the class was over everyone's favorite Uchiha decided it was okay to pick on the new short transfer student. And so walking up to Etsuko he proceeded to shove him down saying "oops" in an arrogant way. What he didn't know was that Etsuko is a total crybaby, so Etsuko proceeded to cry out and wept at his "problem".

Kaishi catching what happened ran up to the Uchiha tackling him and his stupid blue collar and held him to the ground. Thoroughly shocking everyone in the area though many winced at the shrieking many a fan girl made at the Uchiha being held down.

Kaishi glaring at the Uchiha telling him of the many bad consequences of getting Etsuko sad (wedgie) Letting go he left the Uchiha with a very damaged pride. Not without getting screamed at/ congratulated by the many classmates that knew Sasuke.

When they passed the training grounds on their way home they decided to train. First things first learn Naruto's abilities, telling him to pull his chakra out from the deepest part of his emotions. Resulted in a huge gale of wind to crash into everyone made them instantly know how well Naruto and Kaishi will work together, all of them laughing at the situation they were in as well, as they were all hanging out of a tree that the winds launched them into, which left everyone unable to stop giggling as they stared off into the sun.

WOOT first chapter i have ever created in my life DONE thank you for reading JA NE.

I need character submissions and Names for other OCs also Pairings couldn't hurt so please help me out here. ^.^


End file.
